1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a running behavior control of a vehicle such as an automobile, and more particularly to a device for controlling intake throttle of an engine of a vehicle for a turn stability control of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art of running stability control of vehicles that, when a vehicle driven at the rear wheels turns along a curved course at high speed with engine braking, the vehicle is liable to spin due to a saturation of the tire grip of the rear wheels to the road surface against the centrifugal side force, while when a vehicle driven at the front wheels turns along a curved course at high speed with engine braking, the vehicle is liable to drift out due to a saturation of the tire grip of the front wheels to the ground surface against the centrifugal side force. In order to meet with such a problem, it has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 64-87844 filed by the same assignee as the present application to control the fuel supply system of the engine of a vehicle such that, when a slippage of the driving wheels is detected during an engine braked running of the vehicle, fuel cut is dissolved. According to this prior art, if the engine rotation speed increases beyond a predetermined threshold value when a vehicle is running with its intake throttle valve being fully closed, its fuel supply system is positively cut for the purposes of increasing the effect of the engine braking and reducing the emission of fuel components into the atmosphere. The dissolving of fuel cut is to dissolve such a positive cutting of the fuel supply system when the vehicle is liable to slip due to a hard engine braking.